Love With a Twist!
by Lady Kage-Yume
Summary: InuYasha was caught with Kikyo yada,yada,yada, Kagome runs off crying(what's new.) first fanfic, flames are welcome for I shall roast my marsmellows on them!
1. Sadness

A/n: First fan fiction please no flames! This is a song chapter I'm not sure if I'll be making more chapters (making it as I go!), song called Ordinary Fool from Bugsy Malone (I was in that play for my school!). This chapter will mostly be from Kagome's pov. "….."talking '…..'thinking

Do not own do not sue (except for all my plushies!)

"Inu…Yasha..." Kagome silently cried as she saw him kissing that dead bitch. "How dare him!" Kagome thought angrily, as she stomped off.

**Only a fool, like fools before me**

**I always think with my heart**

**Only a fool**

**That same old story**

**Seems I was born for the part**

Flashback

Kagome jumped out of the well, "Where is InuYasha he said to be here…" Kagome asked herself, as she started the walk down the road.

**It's a lesson that I've learned**

**And a page I should have turned**

**I shouldn't cry, but I do**

**Like an ordinary fool**

**When her ordinary dreams fall through**

She then herd noises next to a clearing…….. It was that dead bitch Kikyo and InuYasha passionately kissing each other.

**How many times have I mistaken**

**Good looks and laughs for bad news **

**How many times have I mistaken**

**Love songs and laughs for the blues**

Getting back to were Kagome is………..

Kagome soon found a rock to sit on, next to a lake/river. 'maybe he just is not mean't for me. Maybe I should Just forget about him.'

**When a road I've walked before**

**Ends alone at my front door**

**I shouldn't cry, but I do**

**Like an ordinary fool**

**When her ordinary dreams fall through**

Well I am done with this chappie I'll be back later.

Luv ya minna-san,

Kage


	2. Listen

A/n: This chapter will mostly be from InuYasha's pov a little of Kagome's. 1 song will be sung in this chapter, I Wonder will be sung by Kagome. Kikyo is kinda bitchy in my story and more possessive. Song from Sleeping Beauty. So on with the show!

Do not own do not sue!

InuYasha's pov

'I smell salty water… Kagome!', InuYasha thought. "Kikyo I have to go now.", InuYasha said rushing. " InuYasha, will you get my soul from my reincarnation?", Kikyo said. "I got to go!", InuYasha said. He then runs out of the clearing "Man, I was supposed to meet kagome, stupid, stupid!" then he hears…

Kagome's pov

"Why does this have to happen to me.", Kagome sighed.

Kagome sings: **I wonder, I wonder  
I wonder why each  
Little bird has someone  
To sing to sweet things to  
A gay little love melody?  
I wonder, I wonder  
If my heart keeps singing  
Will my song go winging  
To someone who'll find me  
And bring back a love song to me?**

" Kagome?", InuYasha said

I know short chappie, I'll make it bigger next time.

See ya later,

Kage


	3. Author's Note!

A/n: I will not write any more chappies **unless I get 5 reviews** I don't even care if they are from the same people they just have to say something different!

I'll now give thanks for chapter 1 reviews to:

**Inuya Gurl 2488:** Thank you for liking my story and the song so far!

**Cute Miko: **Yes, InuYasha is a little bit of a two-timer in this story.


	4. Aishiteru means I Love You

A/n: I would like to thank all of my reviewers! Who made this chappie possible!

THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Song chapter song called I'm Feeling Fine, again from Bugsy Malone Kagome will be singing it. I'll be updating if I get 5 reviews every chapter. Also I will make short chapters but a lot of them, but if you guys review a lot more I will make chapters longer. Chapter will be from both InuYasha's and Kagome's pov. OOCness in chapter.

Do not own do not sue

InuYasha's and Kagome's pov

"InuYasha?" Kagome said sniffling as she looked up at InuYasha. InuYasha walked over and sat next to Kagome. "Kagome I am sorry you saw me with Kikyo," InuYasha paused, "Just right now I realized that ………. I love you." Kagome looked up and said "InuYasha," She paused, "I love you too, InuYasha." Slowly they leaned in and………. They kissed!

"Can you sing me a song, I have heard you sing ………. You sound wonderful."

Kagome smiled and sung:

I'm feeling fine

Filled with emotion

Stronger than wine

They give me the notion

That this strange new feeling

Is something that you're feeling too

Matter of fact

I'm forced to admit it

Caught in the act, and maybe we've hit it

Is this strange new feeling

Something that you're feeling too?

If this is love, it's a rhapsody

I'm gonna sing it like a song

And if you're singing it back to me

Forget about sophistication

Keep it simple

That's my style

Love at its best

A pleasure to make it

A chance and a test

I'm willing to take it

If this strange new feeling

Is something that you're feeling too

If this is love, it's a rhapsody

I'd rather sing it like a song

And if you're singing it back to me

Forget about sophistication

Keep it simple

That's my style

Love at its best

A pleasure to make it

A chance and a test

I'm willing to take it

If this strange new feeling

Is something that you're feeling too

"Thanks Kagome, Aishiteru."

Translation(s)

Aishiteru: I love you

I know short chappie kinda sappy…………… Hey I rhymed! Well InuYasha was wicked sappy.

See ya later,

Kage


	5. Surprise!

A/n: There will be a song in this chapter called Obsession, Sango will be singing it. I was listening to it and I love that song, song is from .hackSIGN. Everyone's pov except Miroku's this chappie. Sango and Miroku will appear in this chappie! Sango will also come to Kagome for help with Miroku's _"women problem"_.

Do not own do not sue

-

"Kagome, I know this is sudden but will you be my mate?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, InuYasha, of course!" Kagome said as tears of joy sprang into her eyes.

-

Walk back to village

Kagome and InuYasha suddenly herd rustling in the bushes and…….. Out pops Kikyo!

(A/n:coughsluttybitchyclaypotbitchcough) "Inuyasha, I will kill you and my

reincarnation!" Kikyo yelled. "Oh, shut the hell up Kikyo." Kagome said bored. "Die

Bitch," Kagome yelled, "Any last words!" Kagome yelled sarcastically. "Yeah, I am a

bitch hear me roar!" Kikyo yelled. "We knew that already!" Kagome yelled. Kagome

then shot her with an arrow. Then Kikyo died Kagome got her soul back. When they got

to the village, Kagome and InuYasha walked into the hut and explained to everyone that

they were going to become mates.

Sango's pov

I walked out of the hut after congratulating Kagome and InuYasha. I wish Miroku

would look at me more than something that you can touch their ass all the time.

Then Sango began to sing:

_**(Opens with soft sighs of "Huh" 21 times)**_

_**Deep in the night**_

_**Far off the light**_

_**Missing my headache**_

_**Visions of light**_

_**Sweeter delight**_

_**Kissin' my love ache**_

_**How come I must know?**_

_**Where obsession needs to go?**_

_**How come I must know?**_

_**Where the passion hides its feelings?**_

_**How come I must know?**_

_**Where obsession needs to go?**_

_**How come I must know?**_

_**The direction of relieving?**_

_**(17 soft sighs of "Huh")**_

_**repeat**_

Normal pov

Kagome then hears Sango singing and crying. "Sango are you ok?" Kagome said. Sango

looks up at Kagome and runs over to her spilling out everything. Then……………

Kage: Ha cliffy wait till my friends hear how evil I was!

Sango: Hey! You made me an emo in this chappie!

Kage: Life is a bitch deal with it.

Kagome: Yeah! I killed Kikyo, I guess we won't be playing clue today.

Miroku: You make me seem like a perverted jerk!

Kage: It'll get better.hugs Miroku

Miroku: touches Kage's ass

Kage and Girls: Hentai!

InuYasha: I get Kagome!starts doing a little dance

Kage: I wrote 2 ½ pages! 5 reviews for next chapter!

See ya later,

Lady Kage-Yume

Translations:

Kage: Shadow

Yume: Dream

Hentai: Pervert


	6. SangoxMiroku

A/n: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated! I was doing soooo many things! I also got writer's block! Forgive me, I am not worthy! I heard the Yu Yu Hakusho Theme song that I downloaded from the internet. IT IS AWESOME! This is what will be playing in this chapter! Sango's singing again! This chapter with mainly focus on Sango and Miroku!

Do not own do not sue

Inuyasha's pov

'I wanted to go and talk to Miroku so, here I am. . . . What the hell am I doing here anyways!'

"Hey Miroku, I need to talk to you for a minute!" I said as I ran up to him.

Miroku faced me.

"Miroku, Sango wants to talk to you." I said as we were walking towards the girls.

"What is it about?" He asked slyly.

'God damn it! I hate explaining things!'

Sango's pov

'I can't believe that Kagome and Inuyasha left me alone with this pervert!'

"Hey Sango," Miroku said.

"Yeah."

'Oh great Sango I bet he thinks your **real** smart now.'

"I've wanted to tell you something for a long time" Miroku sighed.

"What is it monk."

"I love you."

"Really!"

"Yes and I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

Normal pov

Sango just started to hum a tune.

"Sango, what are you humming?"

"Oh, I can stop if you want me to."

"No but, can you sing that for me?"

"Sure."

**Running in a crowd in a faceless town,  
I need to feel the touch of a friend.  
In the country side I wander far and wide,  
The isolation gets me again.  
I don't know where to go,  
When I feel like crying oh my,  
It's time to open myself to something new,  
I want to stop- and grow up a bit.  
Then suddenly my power and confidence starts swelling up, **

**Magically erupt,  
And it's all because of kindness that I feel,  
From people I don't even know.  
Then suddenly my intuition and my wisdom grow,  
And then I know,  
That most of all I sense compassions wield into strangers wherever I go,  
Thank you for waking me up**

"You have the voice of an angel."

"Thanks."

Then,………

Kage: HA HA! I made a cliffy! I remembered what the song's title was it's Smiling Bomb. I typed 2 WHOLE PAGES, Any way…… BYE-BYE!


	7. Author's Note!

I really, really, reeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllllllllly, need some ideas because I have semi writers block! Oh and I would like to thank the following:

**CuteMiko: u were my first reviewer!**

**Inuya Gurl 2488: Thanks for liking my first chappie!**

**Jewels14: Thank you for liking my chapters!**

**LynnShee: Thanks for 'Loving' my story.**

**Hanna-jima: Thanks for thinking it's cute and read all the chapters and Inuyasha is not with that bitch Kikyo! **

**Fluffyrachel**: ummm……… I don't know how to put this but u have to see a physiatrist!

**SakuraPriestess: Yeah, my favorite part was when I- I mean Kagome killed Kikyo! And I am not really a descriptive person. **

**Courtney: Thanks for hearting my story and liking my marshmallow comment!**

And for the person that reviewed the most….

**GirlYami!**

And **I** am not good at typing! To put it plain and simple I suck at typing!

Well bye-bye,

Lady Kage-Yume


	8. IMPORTANT READ!

Ok so here's the deal I will not be continuing this story if not one reads it.

Recommend it to people, I just want more reviews!

Cause this seems like I have barely and people who want to read this story!


End file.
